I Want My Chin Boy Back !
by ClaraForever
Summary: Post 11th - 12th regeneration. Clara is still upset over losing her beloved 11th Doctor. However, there is a crazy idea in her head which she hopes could bring him back...PLEASE R&R / favourite / follow !


**I Want My Chin Boy Back !**

DISCLAIMER : I don't own Doctor Who - it, and its' characters all belong to the BBC.

A/N : Just a one off one-shot based on an idea from the news that Matt Smith was thinking of coming back - for the Doctor Who 60th anniversary. Iam sure Peter Capaldi shall be a great Doctor with his acting skills, but Iam not sure if he will be as good a pairing with Jenna-Louise as Matt was. Matt & Jenna-Louise were to all sense and purposes a "dream team" - a _de facto_ couple falling in love, which has been prematurely ended.

XX 00 XX

Everything changed after Trenzalore...especially for Clara. After Trenzalore, Clara's exposure to the time vortex meant that she had become a part Time Lady (she found out after she had saved The Doctor from certain death - yet again, this time at the hands of a Silence agent)...But that wasn't so bad, after all she could maintain her youthful looks and live longer beside her beloved Doctor...However, more significant was that she had revealed what she had been trying to avoid for as much as possible...That she was in love with The Doctor.

The Universe had never been kind to The Doctor, and just as Clara and The Doctor's 11th incarnation were getting closer to becoming the perfect partnership, fate cruelly intervened yet again to bring about the 11th Doctor's demise...

XX xx XX

**2 years after the rise of the 12th Doctor...**

He knew it was coming...He just didn't think it would come so fast...He especially didn't think that Clara would have a part to play in it as well...

Ever since he had regenerated, Clara had always treated him differently from his previous self. Sure, he had the same memories, but his personality & dress sense (not to mention his face) had changed...

It was obvious that Clara still loved him - that was demonstrated when she saved him - again, the previous year...But he had the feeling that Clara was holding back somehow...Mostly gone was the hand holding, the kisses, and the flirting, but most telling of all, she spent less time with him in the TARDIS, instead preferring time by herself in the TARDIS library. On more than one occasion, he noticed her holding a bow tie, which she looked at with a mournful look, often shedding a tear and muttering to herself. The Doctor also noticed that she had taken an interest in murder stories recently...

XX xx XX

Clara was holding The Doctor's hand as he was lying on the floor of the TARDIS. Both had narrowly escaped the Daleks - again, but not without one lucky Dalek scoring a direct hit - on him. A golden glow started to emerge from The 12th Doctor's hands...he knew what was coming...But what he didn't expect was...a confession from Clara...

"Doctor, I'm so sorry...it's all my fault..." Clara said, with a tear falling from her eye.

"Don't be silly...it's my fault putting you at risk all the time...I'll be alright...You know what happens next" The Doctor said, as another painful spasm rocked his body.

"No, I...I...shouldn't have done it...it was crazy..."

"What was ?" The Doctor couldn't hold his regeneration for much longer...

"I...pushed you..." Clara swallowed, her eyes looking down.

"What ?...Wh, why ?" The Doctor gasped.

_Clara, his Impossible Girl had pushed him into the path of certain death...deliberately !...Why ?..._

The 12th Doctor's heart crumbled. _He had been betrayed by the one person he thought he could trust the most..._

Clara looked up at him, her eyes streaming.

"I love you Doctor, I really do...It's just I can't love you...Every time I see you, I see _him _...The one I fell in love with...I miss him so, so much. I know you can still take me to see the stars, but it can never be the same...I want him back so much..."

The Doctor was seriously puzzled.

"But Iam him..."

"Yes, you are The Doctor, but not my Doctor...I know you can regenerate and change your face...But I had this crazy idea that maybe I could force you to regenerate...back to the one I loved..." Clara once more dipped her head...

The Doctor was dumbfounded. That would explain her attitude towards him, and...the bow tie...

_Of course !...How come he didn't notice it ?!...He had been having a lot more "accidents" than expected over the past year..._

_His sonic screwdriver had blown up while he was holding it, removing his lower right arm...But some regeneration energy had given him a replacement...Like she cared, Clara came to his aid asking "do you need a hand ?"_

_He thought it had been a simple playful "joke" about his older looks, that Clara had asked him to try out a stairlift at her gran's home...Only for the chair to speed up...and send The Doctor flying at a hundred miles an hour off the top of the lift...and through several walls...before he landed quite painfully into a patch of stinging nettles..._

_She had also "by mistake" given him some Aspirin for a headache - soluble Aspirin in water...after she had "accidentally" hit him over the head with a souffle tin. Clara had said "have a sip of water, it will make you feel better..."...only for her to reveal "oh, there's some Aspirin in it...for your headache too..."...after he had drunk it...He noticed that Clara's face showed a strange disappointed look, when he pulled out some chocolate from his pocket - and wolfed it down...Aspirin kills Time Lords - and Chocolate was the antidote...but Clara couldn't know that...or could she ?_

_She never had been able to let his 11th incarnation go...She hadn't betrayed him, she just wanted HER beloved Doctor back..._

The Doctor stroked Clara's soft hair, and lifted her chin, so he could take one last look at his beautiful Clara. His expression softened as he said "my Clara, my sweet Clara...You saved me a million times at Trenzalore, so even if you, well, dumped me this time, I still owe you over 900,000 favours...I could never be angry with you, as I know you love me, and will stay by me..."

Clara smiled slightly, before she flung her arms around The Doctor - the 12th Doctor, for the last time. Clara's tears fell onto the 12th Doctor's jacket, staining it with some make-up, but it didn't matter, as he probably would be changing his attire very soon anyway...

"It's time, my Clara...and I hope that I can be The Doctor you adored again" said The 12th Doctor, as he let go of her for the last time.

Clara backed away, and she softly said "I love you...I'm sorry"...as she took in the 12th Doctor's face one more time...That mature face that oozed authority, intelligence, and a dark determination to prevail...

She was blinded by a yellow light for the second time, before the glow faded, and her eyes widened when she saw the new man in front of her.

_Did her wish come true ?_

The 13th Doctor was slightly shorter, had ginger hair, and a slightly larger chin...He also looked younger - in his mid-30s...But he was a spitting image of her beloved 11th Doctor...Clara gasped, before a huge grin appeared on her face...but wait...She placed her hand in her pocket, and produced...the bow tie...her last memento from her love...

"Would you like this ?...I may look good on you" Clara said, more in hope rather than anything else, as she threw it to the new Doctor. He caught it, looked at it...then said...

"Hmm, not bad, I think it does look rather cool"...he looked towards Clara, and smiled as he said "well, how do I look...Oh, where are my manners...I'm The Doctor...But erm, I guess you know that already"...

_Well, at least he was mostly the 11th Doctor again, she thought..._

She couldn't help it any longer...Clara ran towards The Doctor, and flung her arms around him, hugging him so tightly, he found it a little hard to breathe.

"You're acting like you haven't seen me in years" said The 13th Doctor, quite puzzled by Clara's behaviour.

"I haven't..." Clara said...before planting her lips firmly on The Doctor's lips..._His lips tasted the same as well..._

Clara and The 13th Doctor looked at each other afterwards for quite a long while after that kiss. Both knew that they had what each other had wanted - Clara especially...

XX xx XX

13 may be an unlucky number for some, but in this case, it was certainly a _very_ lucky number for Clara...

+++THE END+++


End file.
